Love Letters
by Anika
Summary: What, you think I'm gonna give it away?
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello again, everyone. The next installment of my mindless fluff series (That would be, oh let me see, everything I write!) will be a series of 6 shorts were the pilots leave letters to the love they've left behind. Le sigh. Right now, I would like to thank: Echo, my beta reader, Maki Tatsu: The person who I shoot ideas off of, and the incredible goddess of all music, Tori Amos. If not for these three people, I would never write anything. Well, anyway, enough about me, and onto the fic!  
  
Love Letters #1: Heero & Relena  
Title: I Want To Remember  
Author: Anika  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't waste my valuable, hard earned free time writting fanfiction, now, would I?  
  
  
  
Relena looked up from the crumpled peice of paper she held in her hand and read the room number out loud to herself.  
  
"Yup, room number 148. This is were Duo said he was last."  
  
The princess opened up the door to the run down safehouse and peered inside. There was a sway-backed cot on one side of the small room, and a bureau on the other. A small closet flanked the cot, and a cramped bathroom was on the far side.  
  
"Now, let's see if you've left anything behind."  
  
For months, after Heero had left her school, Relena had followed him. All she wanted to do was talk to him, tell him....But every time she got close to him, he would either threaten to kill her or simply vanish.  
  
Relena went to the bureau first and rumaged through the drawers. All she found was his typical uniform: the green tank top, spandex shorts, and a couple pairs of boxers.  
  
"Hmm...boxers, huh? That explains why you're so cranky all the time."  
  
The next stop on her little tour of Heero's safehouse was the closet, but it held nothing of interest. Only his computer and a tuxedo. Sighing, she sat dejectedly on the bed and sank into the pillows.  
  
"Even they still smell like him," she muttered, holding one to her face. As she felf grogginess steal upon her, Relena noticed a small nightstand beside the cot. Sitting up, she opened the small drawer and removed a stack of papers with Heero's precise writting on them. Just as she was about to put them away, she noticed a tiny slip of paper fall from the stack. Picking it up, she read:  
  
You are cordialy invited to the   
birthday party of Miss Relena  
Dorlian.   
Time: 2:00-11:00  
RSVP  
  
Relena held the scotch-taped invitation to her as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Heero."  
  
Looking over the other papers, she realized that they were letters - all addressed to her. Starting with the top one, she began to read.  
  
Relena,  
As I write this, I realize that either one of us could be killed at any moment. And for that reason I think that you should know how I feel about you. Yes, feel. An ironic word for me to use, I know. You are the only person on the face of this planet and all the colonies who can worry me, then cast a calm over my soul in less than two seconds flat. You are the only person I know who would dare a trained assassin to kill them, and that confuses me. You intrigue me, and at the same time infuriate me. Why? I don't know. I've never had feelings before, they were beaten out of me at an early age. But you have made me feel. Actually feel something for something other than "the mission." And for that I thank you. I will stop this mindless drivel now, because I have to go. But know that I will always protect you, even if you do not see me. Heero  
  
The girl put the letter down with a shaky hand, unable to read anymore because of the tears that were spilling down her face. She put the rest of the letters in the drawer, and lay down on the grayed cot, sobbing.  
  
"Now that I know how you feel, you're probably dead. I'll never get my chance to tell you."   
  
She was crying so hard that she didn't hear the door creak open and the room's occupant stand in the doorway.  
  
"Who's there?" a monotone voice demmanded, gun cocked and ready. Relena's head shot up and she saw the sillohette of her Perfect Soldier.  
  
"Heero..." She stood, causing the letter that remained on her lap to fall to the floor. Heero disarmed himself when he realized that it was her, and approached the weeping girl.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" he demmanded, showing no emotion. But Relena knew better. She knew about the emotion that he tried to mask with the stoic face.  
  
"I've been trying to find you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why do you keep running away from me?"  
  
Heero bent over and picked up the letter that he had so lovingly written, and shoved it under her nose.  
  
"This is why. Because if you stay away from me, then you won't get hurt. You won't see me torture myself and the ones I love because I have no emotions. I run to protect you."  
  
Relena put her hand gently on his and whispered to him.  
  
"I'm willing to take that chance, so why arn't you?"  
  
"Because I-" His answer was cut off by the abrupt pressure of Relena's lips on his. At first, he didn't know what was happening, then he didn't know what to do. Finally, he just gave up any hope he ever had of control and began to kiss her back.  
  
He leaned her back into the rickity bed as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Relena clawed at his shirt impatiantly, and at last pulled it over his muscular chest and tossled hair. Heero peeled his shorts off, and they joined his shirt at the foot of the bed. He ran his hand up Relena's thigh, then fidled with the zipper to her sundress. The dress soon was with Heero's clothes in a puddle on the floor.  
  
Relena pulled Heero to her and they shared in another kiss, this one with more depth and feeling that the first. His hands traveled down her neck, past her shoulders, and caressed the small of her back, while she had one hand behind his neck and the other kneeding his side.   
  
"I want to remember you just like this, Relena," Heero gasped, in between breaths, "Happy, beautiful, in love."   
  
"Well, I'm flattered that you want to remember me at all," she smugly replied, then both lost all train of thought as their bodies melded together one last time.  
  
Both slept then, Relena snuggled into Heero's strong chest. But when mornig came, he was gone. Relena was alone again. But next to her on the nightstand lay a scotch-taped peice of paper and a note, saying:  
  
"Never forget."  
  
"Oh Heero," she mubbled to herself as she hugged the invitation to her, "I know you always run from me, but now I know that its because you only want me to catch you. You don't want to escape, anymore than I want to give up the chase."  
  
The End  
  
  
WHY!!!WHY!!!! This wasn't supposed to be a lemon!!!!(Not that I hear Maki Tatsu complaining or anything...-_-) Sorry about that, guys. The other ones won't be as...well...graphic. Well, unless you want them to be...(An evil laugh ensues.) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Another day, another love letter. What has become of my life? An all encompassing need to write this series has taken over, that's what has happened. Oh, well. I'll stop complaining now so you can read the fic.  
  
Love Letters #2: Duo & Hilde  
Title:  
Author: Anika  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I waste my hard earned, valueable free time writting fanfiction about it?  
  
  
Hilde sat dejectedly on the sofa, staring at the tv. She had no idea what was on, she only wanted the noise to drown out the silence that Duo had left in her tiny apartment.   
  
Duo had left three days before with Lt. Noin to fight. He had run out with a simple goodbye, as if he was going down to the corner store for some Cheetos or something, she recalled fondly. Duo never was one to take anything seriously. Nothing, that is, except his mission - to destroy the organization Oz.  
  
She sighed again, then turned off the television. She thought to herself, maybe if I go for a walk, I'll feel better. So she put on her fleece jacket and walked outside, feeling the artificial sunlight warm her face.   
  
Jogging down the street, Hilde noticed how everything looked drab, almost like a faint copy of an original...something.   
  
"This isn't working," she murmmered to herself. Her surroundings just made her feel worse. The former Oz agent decided to just go home and eat her usual gallon of chocolate ice cream. Chocolate ice cream was the only thing that could cheer her up when she got like this. Ice cream and Duo.  
  
"Damn!" she cried, as she walked up the steps. "I can't even enjoy the thought of ice cream without thinking of him!"  
  
She got her mail and went inside, throwing it on the kitchen table. Going to the freezer, she got her ice cream and procceeded to sit at the table and sort through her letters. Suddenly, one caught her attention. It had scrawling, rushed handwritting on it, and a red stamp that said: Return to Sender.  
  
With shaky hands, Hilde opened the letter and read what she thought was certainly bad news.  
  
Hey, Babe!!  
  
If you got this letter a couple days after I left, then my plan has worked perfectly. I mailed it the day before I left, so you should get it..oh, I don't know, maybe two days after my departure.   
I hope you're ok. I'm sorry I just left like that, but you know how I am. Actually, that's not the reason I acted like that. It was so you wouldn't know how worried I was about all this. I don't like being worried. And I also don't like people knowing I'm worried. But you know all this, already. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm scared. Of this war, of dying, of losing you. Damn, that sounds corny, but it's the truth. If I don't make it through the war, I want you to know that I love you, and want to be with you. Now, I have to go, but I'll see ya soon, ok? Duo  
  
Hilde crumpled the peice of paper in her hands and fought the tears that were threatening to spill out over her cheeks. Oh no you don't, Maxwell, she thought, You don't get off that easily. You don't say your goodbyes until I'm there with you.   
  
With new resolve, she got up and went to her closet. After searching for what seemed like forever, she found what she was looking for. Her old Oz uniform.  
  
"I might not be able to help you guys fight Oz," she said out loud, "But I can help you in other ways."  
  
Putting the letter in her pocket, Hilde departed her apartment and locked the door. "Just you wait, Duo. You'll see that I can help you, just as much as the other Gundam pilots."  
  
The End  
  
If you hadn't figured it out, that's when she gets the brilliant idea to sneak on board Libra and get the info for them. Ok, I'll see you people on the next one! 


End file.
